Talk:Fire Emblem Fates
New Weapons? On the page it says: "New weapons including Katanas, Naginatas and kanabos" couple things on that. They aren't really new, the Katana is just another type of sword and there have even been katanas in other fire emblem games (Wo Dao, Killing Edge in Awakening). Same with the Naginata (Killer Lance in Awakening). And as for a Kanabo I personally didn't see one in the trailer but I would assume it's just a lance that is made to look like a kanabo, not a new weapon type in itself and possily not even called a kanabo in-game. I just don't see why this is on the page, Two of them aren't even new and all of them are probably in an existing weapon type and possibly aren't even named after the weapon they look like. I didn't remove it in case there is a relevant reason that they're noted on the page, could someone tell me if there is? If not I'll take it as a go-ahead to remove it User:Tiero (talk) 17:03, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :They're new because the weapons have specific names like "Iron Katana"(Kazahana uses one, and it is literally called that, not Iron Sword). Kanabo is specifically seen for a split second in the trailer as an equipped weapon held by Rinka/Linka, and the Nagitana is seen in the segment where Hinoka attacks. If you can't read japanese, at least compare to the names already on this wiki, 鉄の槍 is clearly different from this. http://serenesforest.net/wp-content/gallery/january-2015-nintendo-direct/Jan_008.jpg The weapon names are in the trailer, you didn't look very hard(I don't even mean this insultingly. It's right there.) . A quick search on wikipedia shows that Naginata is " 薙刀"L95 (talk) 18:51, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, cool. Yeah you're right, I do not read japanese at all so I didn't notice that. Thanks for the clarification. User:Tiero (talk) 15:12, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Strategery :P Shame that I cant get the game soon enough. I think you can have 2 profiles, but I will do Nohr first because despite the difficulty, I wish for the avatar not to betray his family yet, because for me, if I made the avatar betray his family, who lives in nohr, "tis a tragedy". Besides, you get to reform the Nohr empire. Once I have finished that profile, then I will go to hoshido.LittleEngines747 (talk) 02:26, April 2, 2015 (UTC)LIttleEngines747 Making sure I understand Ok, so from reading the page what I understand is that there will be two physical copies of the game, one for Hoshido's side and one for Nohr's side. There will also be a digital copy that is basically both versions in one, but you have to pick a side and then can't make a file that picks the other side without DLC. Is that correct? Also do we know for sure whether or not this will be the case in America as well? User:Tiero (talk) 15:29, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that is correct. There will also be a third path available via DLC where pick neither side, and later a physical copy containing all three. We don't know how they're going to do it in America yet(I'm thinking we;re just going to get the master edition which is why we have to wait till next year) Are You Serious (talk) 10:31, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Ok cool, thanks for clarifying. Yeah I agree that sounds about right. I wouldn't be surprised if we get just one version either including the DLC path or with the path available for purchase. I cant wait for this game User:Tiero (talk) 16:23, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Edited 16:11, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Husky :Actually, we don't know if the US version is even doing the "two routes split into two games" thing, since the English version of the latest trailer goes out of its way to erase all reference to it and the presenter doesn't mention it at all. It's likely that the US is just getting the combined game.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:50, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :I was mistaken, Japan is releasing 2 games, one based on Nohr and the other Hoshido, they canceled the merging of the two story, but will release a expansion Prem pack which inlcudes all 3 stories, a art book, and other items. U.S will do the same, just republishing the game with Eng version, for the Prem pack it varies, i doudt that the U.S will go through all that trouble, it will probaly have only the three game. :I predict that the U.S will release the game on April 2016, 11 months away, which will be a long wait. JP will release on June 2015, lucky for me i can read JP so i should buy it right away. :DLC will release on the same or the following day of the game release. :Husky 03:44, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Pictures I added pictures of the characters we know so far (to put faces with the names) but I'm wondering if I should add the other prominently featured characters whose names we don't yet know as well (particularly your Nohrian/Hoshidan siblings who haven't been named yet and the Hoshido queen)? Are You Serious (talk) 10:31, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :"If we want to we can, but other than the Avatar, we don't have any official art for any of the other characters yet nor do we have much information for their profiles. Nothing to really stop us for now.—Nauibotics (talk) 12:42, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Felicia We've had a lot of people keep on putting Felicia into the Hoshido side. While I mostly disagree with this for now, I want to see other people's opinion on the matter. I don't want to keep on reverting it as I have been. The argument is that she appears on the box art of the Hoshido side. I do not know if that is solid enough evidence to place her under Hoshido just yet since I could say that the avatar's genders are on the two boxarts, but that doesn't mean the female is exclusive to the Nohr side while male is exclusive to the Hoshido side. Anyone's thoughts?—Nauibotics (talk) 23:49, April 16, 2015 (UTC) I think that Felicia and the Avatar's other maid(s) will stay with him/her no matter what side he/she chooses. JolteonUltra (talk) 14:35, May 5, 2015 (UTC) I think that if Kamui chooses Hoshido Felicia will join him (hence the boxart) and if Kamui chooses Nohr the blue-haired maid will join him instead as they both seem to be clerics. I would imagine that they start with him in Nohr and Felicia might get persuaded to stay with him no matter his choice. Many people might keep changing this because of her artwork on the Hoshido boxart but until we've had further confirmation, it's probably best for her to stay as Undecided. 17:01, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Actually there have been screenshots where a cleric sprite that has a similar appearance to Felicia's appears on both a Hoshido and Nohr map. She is probably like Aqua. She along with a few other characters most likely from the first 6 chapters will follow Kamui to whatever side the player chooses.—Nauibotics (talk) 18:12, May 5, 2015 (UTC) "New Classes" To further distinguish the European styled Nohr from the Japanese styled Hoshido, Nohr classes are spelled with Katakana while Nohr classes are all spelled with Kanji, regardless of whether they have been in the past. Because of this I believe that "Bowman" and "Pegasus Warrior" are just Archer and Pegasus Knight written in Kanji, and not new classes (Pegasus Warrior likely using the Kanji for warrior instead knight as all the "Knight" classes will be for Nohr). Likewise, Samurai just seems to be Mrymidon with different name (and in Japan the class is usually called Sword Fighter and was only called Myrmidon in the Elibe games) and Rod Knight is just renamed, unisex Troubador. Also, Axe Fighter and Armour Knight are just the Japanese names for Fighter and Knight, respectively. (I'm hesitant to comment on Strategist as the Mage Knight class was essentially a unisex Valkyrie as well, while Valkyrie's were still in the game but used Light Magic instead). Opinions? Are You Serious (talk) 08:06, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's a little too soon to tell, and it's very possible that the "traditional" versions of classes might appear on the other side. For example, in the Jugdral games, Bow Fighter is pretty much Archer in all but name, but Archer appears as a separate enemy unit. But with that said, yeah, it's pretty clear that at the very least, Pegasus Warrior is a now-unisex Pegasus Knight, and Samurai is yet another rename for the Myrmidon (which would make it, what, the fourth Japanese name?). Rod Knight and Strategist I'm a tad bit iffier on and probably would need more info though.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:03, June 2, 2015 (UTC) (05:13, June 3, 2015 (UTC)~~) Long wait... Wait That's like forever to wait!! I'm a big fan, and would be a 3ds XL if it came out. I don't want to buy a 3ds only to have the game released at the tail end of the series! What about a Wii U version? It has editing a castle, and all of my dream features from when I was a kid. Thunderbringerstormbrook 05:13, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Ryoma/Ryouma I just wanted to know what's going on with Ryoma's name because on serenes forest and a lot of other websites confirm it as Ryouma. Just wanted to check. ajitunes13 :Phonetically speaking, it's the same thing. Well, at least if we used "ō". Eh, I dunno, we can add the "u" if its necessary. —Nauibotics (talk) 18:33, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I Just wanted to be sure. ajitunes13 Source for NA spilt? Source for the NA version getting split into two versions? Colons For some reason, I always seem to find myself talking about colons on talk pages, but this game seriously doesn't have one before the subtitle ('Fates'), same as Fire Emblem Awakening and Fire Emblem Gaiden. It's Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest and Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright. Source 1 (supertitle), Source 2 (separate versions). Quan of Leonster (talk) 23:36, June 23, 2015 (UTC) : Has nobody else noticed that? I tried renaming it but it wouldn't let me. JolteonUltra (talk) 02:12, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Misgivings I don't like the family deaths or the unavoidable ones...--Aang13 (talk) 02:30, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Plot section In the story section of this page, the Avatar in the game is constantly between being refered to as "he/she" and "they." Whenever I try to fix this so that it is consistantly "he/she" (alongside other edits), someone undos ALL of it. So should Avatar be refered to as "they" instead? Having it switch constantly between to two is just really ugly to read. -Fastesthe1 (talk) 08:45, October 28, 2015 (UTC)